User blog:Zihark-Kohai/The Aftermath - Part Ten
KeplersSo where did you guys leave me? *6:05Zihark-KohaiHiiran. *6:05RysTennantOh, it means the S word. ** *6:05Zihark-Kohai... *Just like Shizo? *6:06RysTennantWe left you in a spiky pit *6:06Keplers... No, seriously. *6:07Zihark-KohaiUm, *We're... *On... *A train. *6:08KeplersStill? *Okay. *6:09RysTennantCHOO CHOO * *6:10Keplers*Clack i *** *"Where are we headed?" *6:10Zihark-Kohai*Runs to * *"I'm not sure..." *"But I'm scared." **Whimper* *6:10Keplers*Looks down.* "Why, Komie?" *6:12Zihark-Kohai"We...ran into the thing again." *"And I scraped my knee." *6:13Keplers"Ow... Let me we it." **see *Keyboard lagging is so annoying. Typos everywhere. **Looks down at Komie's leg.* *6:18Zihark-Kohai*Holds up knee for you to see* *6:19Keplers"Mm. It'll get better." *"One time my brother was running from the bad guys and lost most of his left side to a grenade." *"He got better." **Wonders if that was the right thing to say.* **Walks down the car.* *6:23Zihark-KohaiXD *6:24KeplersYahp. *6:24Zihark-KohaiHaving a slight adjustment problem with going from Monster Hunter to dad? "{ ** *6:24KeplersSLIGHT. *6:24Zihark-KohaiJust slight. *6:24KeplersTiny little thing. **The train jerks to a halt and I fall over.* *"What the..." *6:27Zihark-Kohai*Stares* *6:28Keplers*Rolls over and looks up at someone grinning and pointing a gun at my face.* *"Shit, not AGAIN." **Draws broken revolver.* *6:28Zihark-Kohai*Throws the knife, hitting the guy in the shoulder, disabling his arm* *6:28RysTennantOOC: I have no idea what to do. *6:28Keplers"Aha-- double shit." * *6:29RysTennant... *6:29Keplers*The train robber spins around, crying in pain, and tries to shoot Komachi. He's weird.* **Tries to fix revolver, saying "Shitshitshitshit..."* *6:30Zihark-Kohai*Squeaks and leaps under a seat* *6:30RysTennant*kicks open coach door and jumps robber* **is punching him in the kidneys* * *6:31Zihark-Kohai*Army crawls over to the man, and retrieves bloody knife from his shoulder, then does a roll under another seat on the other side of the train* *6:31RysTennant"....HERE TAKE SOME OF THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS......." * *6:31Keplers... Well. *6:31RysTennant*robber is screaming on the floor* *6:32Keplers*Clack.* *"OH YES.!" *6:32RysTennant"Meh, this is boring.." *stops punching* *6:32Zihark-KohaiWell, what? *6:32Keplers*Bang.* * *6:32Zihark-Kohai*Blood all over train floor* **Sits under seat with my arms around my knees* *6:33Keplers"Komie?" *6:33Zihark-Kohai*Still clenching knife, which is dripping blood onto my tiny shoes* *"Yeah?" *6:34Keplers*Glances at guy. His right eye looks... Formerly right eye... Er.* *6:34RysTennant.... *6:34Keplers"You can come out now." **Glances again. That guy had a short-term, but serious headache.* **Really short-term, extra excruciating for all three seconds of it.* *6:35Zihark-Kohai*slowly crawls out, careful not to get the bloody knife on my dress* *6:37Keplers"Alright..." *6:39Zihark-Kohai"Hey, Dad?" *6:39Keplers"Yes?" *6:39Zihark-Kohai*Hangs head* *"Show me how to clean a knife?" **Suddenly looks a bit older than I did before* *6:40Keplers*Looks down and smiles. Clean a knife? Finally something I can do. * *"Here, I'll show you." **Takes it and retrieves a cloth from a belt pouch.* **Wipes it off.* *"You gotta wash the cloth, too..." *"Oh, incidentally, where the... Uh... *heck* is the train headed?" *6:45Zihark-Kohai"Um, I don't know." **Voice slightly different* **Looks at the corpse with interest* *6:45Keplers*Is a little confused. Seven is young for something like this to happen.* **Please don't go into this business.... I have at least two sons who can....* *6:47Zihark-Kohai(Komie is a tad like Elva, but more specific. She grows fast, but only when certain things happen. Otherwise she stays the same for countless years...exactly why she) ** she's so naive and little looking *6:47Keplers(It makes sense.) *(She is part naiad, so she does live for several hundred years. That's what you get when you combine immortality with mortality) *6:48Zihark-Kohai(Yep! ) *6:48Keplers( ) *6:48Zihark-Kohai(So basically she's aged anywhere from 1-3 years.) *6:49Keplers(So she's more like an eight-ten year-old) *6:50Zihark-Kohai(Now, at least) *(The days events...have done that.) *6:51Keplers(Yeah.) *(Physically aged too, or just mentally?) *6:52Zihark-Kohai(Mentally for now, but a little bit of physically. It'll catch up soon...you'll need to feed her a lot. c:) *"Okay, I think I've got it." *"Can we eat now?" **Questioning look* *6:52Keplers"Er... Sure." *6:53Zihark-Kohai*Half smile* *6:54Keplers*Takes her hand, steps over the body, and walks to the dining car.* *6:54Zihark-Kohai*Hops over it, then starts to half skip half walk with Kep* *"Toby, sir, are you coming?" *6:55RysTennant"Sure." *6:55Zihark-Kohai(You better be careful, cuz otherwise she'll reach her teens in a blink of an eye...literally. ) *6:55RysTennant( ) **walks after * *6:55Keplers*After noticing that some people are French, I realize that this place is... Going... To.... France.* **May as well be going to Hell.* *6:56Zihark-Kohai*Still oblivious to her Daddy's distress* *6:56Keplers"So... What do you want to eat, Komie?" *6:58Zihark-Kohai*Thinks for a bit* *"Hot dog?" *6:59Keplers"Erm. Okay!" *"Hot dog?" *"Er." *7:00RysTennant7:59 Som1udontno Christopher Eccleson = 10th Doctor 8:00 RysTennant WUUUUT :P 8:00 Som1udontno John Hurt = 9th Doctor 8:00 RysTennant 8:00 Som1udontno David Tennant = 11th Doctor Matt Smith = 12th Doctor *8:00 Som1udontno Whatshisname Capaldi = 13th Doctor *7:01Keplers*Surprisingly, after some improvising, high-end chefs can make sausage and bread.* * *Rys. *7:01Zihark-KohaiXD *7:01RysTennant"Whatshisname"? *It's "Peter" * has been escaped. Don't let it happen again, team. * has stumbled onto us...RED ALERT, ABANDON MISSION! I REPEAT, ABANDON MISSION! *7:04KeplersXD **Eats something French.* *7:04Zihark-KohaiXD *7:05Keplers*The flavor is good. The concept is disgusting.* * *7:05RysTennant*swipes a hotdog from an unsuspecting waiter* * *7:05KeplersXP *https://community.lego.com/t5/BIONICLE/Bionicle-Comedy-Central/m-p/7668252#M78162 *... *7:07RysTennant*is running around the room away from the waiter while eating the hotdog* * *7:07KeplersXD *7:08Zihark-KohaiXD *"Toby, come sit with me." **Pats the chair beside me* **Flips a few coins to the waiter* *7:08Keplers"How's the food?" *7:08RysTennant*sits next to Komie* **mutters* "All I did was take a little hotdog...-_-" *7:09Keplers **Continues eating psychologically disgusting French food.* *7:12Zihark-Kohai"It's good, dad. Thanks." *7:12Keplers"That's great. " **Looks outside at the French countryside slowly giving way to a small town I do not want to visit.* **The train pulls to a stop.* *"Alright. Let's. Get. Out." *7:15RysTennant*Jumps out of the train* *7:15Keplers*gts up and walks out of the train.* *7:15RysTennant"WHOOAAAA" **falls flat on face* >.< *7:15Keplers... **He really is not his father.* *7:15RysTennant*gets up* "Stupid gravel..." *7:15Keplers*Walks past 1950s cars down a gravel road.* *7:16Zihark-Kohai*Hops out of the train* **seems to be a little taller than before* *7:16Keplers*Looks at Komie. She's only seven....* **Looks at the houses, far between on their 10-acre properties.* **Sigh.* "Here's the one." **Turns and walks down a long gravel driveway.* *7:19Zihark-Kohai*Takes Toby's hand* *7:19Keplers*Before I get to the house a young French woman in an expensive dress and heels runs out.* *"Oh.... Shoot." **Before I can turn around she grabs me, begins kissing me, and drags me back to the house.* *"Aaaaaa..." *7:20Zihark-Kohai*Isn't sure whether to laugh or hurl the knife at her* *7:20RysTennant"Um....what..." *7:21Zihark-Kohai*Pulls Toby through the door* *7:21Keplers"Heeelllllllllll--* **Is pulled upstairs and into a bedroom where the for is promptly closed and locked.* *"What the... OH, PLEASE, DONT DO THAT WITH YOUR DRESS...." **door *7:22Zihark-Kohai"Toby, do you know how to pick a lock?" *7:22RysTennant"Like this." *takes out a small knife and puts it in the door handle* *7:22Keplers"No, no, no...." *"No, I really don't want to-- hey, where's Jean?" *"Oh, PLEASE, PLEASE, put the clothes back on..." *7:23RysTennant"Got it open." **door swings open* *"Um...okay this is awkward." *7:23Keplers"You don't say. Please.... Help." *7:23Zihark-Kohai*Hurls knife* *7:24Keplers*Knocks it away in midair.8 *"DONT KILL HER!" *7:24RysTennant"What do you want me to do??" *7:25Keplers"Even if she is trying to rape me... She is your brother's mom, Komie." *"Toby, you can... I don't know." *"leave?" * *7:25RysTennant *7:25Zihark-Kohai"...Brother?" *7:25RysTennant*backs out of the room* "This is weird..." * *7:25Keplers"... Ye-es." *"I bet he's downstairs. He is probably there. Yeah." *"His name is Jean. You spell it like jeen, you say it like John." *"And.... Now... Errrrk-- don't.. Drag... Me.. With.. The... Tie..." *"Go.. Do something somewhere else..." *7:27Zihark-Kohai*Backs out of the room, more than a little scarred* *7:28Keplers* no way.* * *7:28Zihark-Kohai*Starts to go down the stairs* *"Jean?" *calls softly* *7:28RysTennantI'm getting REAL nice mental images, Kep *7:28Keplers*There is nothing.* *Real nice as in a lovely French girl assaulting me? *7:28Zihark-KohaiXD *7:28KeplersShe just tossed my hat off, the nerve. *7:29RysTennant *7:30Keplers*AghSTAHPIDIDN'TASKFORTHIS." **I WASNT EXPECTING THIS!* **HELP?* **HEL- Aaaaaaaaaaa...* *7:30Zihark-Kohai*Louder* *"Jean?" *7:30RysTennant"JEAN?" *7:31Keplers*A child runs up to Komie and Toby.* *"Oui?" *7:32RysTennant"Yo momma is outta control, kid." *7:32Zihark-Kohai*Hugs Jean* *7:32Keplers*He slowly nods his head * *"Yes..." **Okay this is a bit better... Errrr but still, I didn't come for this.* **Well, I didn't want to come at all... * *7:33RysTennant *7:33Zihark-Kohai"You're my little brother?" *7:34Keplers*Okay good finally ya satisfied good PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, put back on those clothes on the floor.* *7:34Zihark-Kohai*Looking even older than before, maybe eight-ish* *7:34Keplers*Jean looks confused.* "Am I?" **Okay, now I'll will see if my uniform is intact and wear it.* **Thank goodness, it is in one piece.* **Yes, my hat still works, too.* **And the watch... Yep, 76°.* **GOOD.* **Staggers out of bedroom, and goes down the stairs.* *7:36Zihark-Kohai"I think so..." *"At least that's what dad said." *7:36Keplers"Ah. That would be... Me." *"Yes, you're related. Well, half-related. You're different species. But yeah, you're his older sister." *7:37Zihark-Kohai*Sigh* *"That again..." *AFK *Someone chatlog this. *7:37Keplers"It's true. You'll outlive him and his great-grandkids." *AFK as in GTG BBL or just BRB? *IMMA chatlog the part I have. *I can't log it, NVM. *7:42Zihark-KohaiAs in BRB *7:42KeplersOkay. *7:46Zihark-KohaiBack *7:46RysTennantWB *7:46KeplersAllo. *7:46Zihark-Kohai"Meh, I guess so..." **Manages to look bored and curious at the same time* *7:47Keplers"So." *Claps hands together.* *"You get to know each other while I ask what just happened." **Strides to the kitchen in complete bafflement.* *7:50Zihark-Kohai*Sticks out hand* *"I ** I'm Komachi." *7:50Keplers*Holds out hand too.* *"I'm Jean." *7:50Zihark-Kohai*Shakes yours* *"How old are you?" *7:51Keplers"I'm five. How old are you?" *7:51Zihark-Kohai"I'm seven...sort of." **Now looks nine* *7:51Keplers"Sort of?" *7:52Zihark-Kohai"Didn't daddy just explain it to you? I could've sworn he did..." *"No matter." *"I'm part Nymph, so I'll live a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really long time." *7:53Keplers"... So what do you like to do? I like this!" *Proudly holds up a HF MOC, seemingly ignoring the insane and obviously inhuman explanation.* *7:53Zihark-Kohai"I like to...hunt monsters. I also like throwing knives. And what in the world is that?" *7:54Keplers"It's a Hero! I made it from Stormer and Bulk and Rocka combined! See the crossbow?" *7:55Zihark-Kohai"Um...yes." *7:55Keplers"It has a little spear piece I got from a Castle set so it looks like a crossbow!" *7:56Zihark-KohaiInteresting discovery: I love the large marshmallows when you heat them in the microwave and let them expand. c: They have an interesting feel to them. *"That's...nice, Jean." *7:57RysTennant"Hero Factory eh?" *7:57KeplersThey are nice and tasty. *7:57RysTennant"I've got some MOCs of it back at my house. :3" * *7:57Keplers"Cool! Some of mine have big backpacks with grabber arms!" *7:57Zihark-Kohai...You've tried it too? c: *7:58Keplers:3 *7:58RysTennantbrb *8:00Keplers"I like this house. Where do you live?" *8:01RysTennantback *8:01Zihark-Kohai"I...I don't have a house." *8:02Keplers"Why not? They're so fun to live in! Where do you live in?" * has been escaped. Don't let it happen again, team. * has stumbled onto us...RED ALERT, ABANDON MISSION! I REPEAT, ABANDON MISSION! *8:06Zihark-Kohai"I don't really live in anything." *8:07Keplers"But... Then.. Where do you sleep?" **Meanwhile, the Commander is conversing in French with a beautiful, crazy, rich lady.* *Whoo. *8:09Zihark-Kohai"I...don't really." *8:09KeplersSomeone explain the big flying white dragon on my TV screen. 0_0 *8:09Zihark-Kohai"I sleep on people, but really, I think I'm getting a little old for that." *..I can't. *8:09RysTennant... *8:10KeplersIt's like a Whispering Death but more epic. Which until recently wasn't possible. 0_0 *8:11Zihark-Kohai *8:11KeplersIt looks like a flying legless dinosaur. 0_0 *8:11RysTennantWha' is a Whisperin' Death, lad? * *Ah think Ah've heard tha' name somewhere before. *8:11KeplersThe 3rd most epic dragon behind a Night Fury and a ... Big white thing. *8:11RysTennant *OH that *8:12Zihark-KohaiNIGHT FURY! GET DOWN! *8:12Keplers:3 *8:12Zihark-Kohai*Screeches* *BRB Category:Blog posts